


Atlin Merrick: Shave and a Haircut - Russian translation - Бритье и Стрижка

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Шерлок, позволь мне тебя побрить…» (То, что произошло далее, включает в себя опасную бритву, 20 вопросов и некоторые весьма изобретательные предварительные ласки.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shave and a Haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801836) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Все началось оттого, что у Шерлока в самом разгаре была простуда.

И, да, Шерлок часто простужается. Он также ежегодно болеет гриппом, что-то себе растягивает каждые несколько месяцев, и как минимум два раза в год приближается на опасно близкое расстояние к тому, чтобы что-то поломать. Джон зачастую поражается, как его возлюбленный дожил до 35, сохранив все четыре конечности относительно целыми.

Но, вернемся к простуде Шерлока, и дню четвертому того, что Джон называл Днями Нытья и Позирования. Поставив чашку чая на их кофейный столик, добрый доктор сказал: «Ты отрастил бороду.»

Вяло растянувшийся на диване Шерлок провел салфеткой по носу, на полпути потерял к этому интерес и оставил руку лежать на лице. «Если я побреюсь прямо сейчас, с меня слезет кожа.» Он произнес это с твердой уверенностью умирающего.

«Все дело в том, что я не знал, что ты можешь отрастить бороду.» За те несколько месяцев, что они пробыли любовниками, Джон был уверен, что ни разу не видел своего нового милого иначе как идеально чисто выбритым. «Я думал, что в тебе есть кровь индейцев или что-то типа того, я думал, что на этой бледной коже ничего не растет.»

Шерлок был слишком усталым, чтобы чахнуть, так что он просто очень интенсивно об этом подумал.

Потом мозг Шерлока зациклился на слове «кожа», что заставило его подумать о цыплячьей коже, что заставило его подумать о резиновой коже, что заставило его вспомнить, что на холодильнике у него в уксусе лежал маленький кусочек автомобильной шины. Надо проверить его.

«Твоя борода,» - Джон наклонился ближе, всматриваясь. «Она… _рыжая_.»

У Шерлока не было сил поднять бровь, так что он просто несколько раз моргнул. «И это утверждение заслуживает курсива – почему?»

Джон присел на корточки рядом с обмякшим телом Шерлока, чтобы видеть чуть лучше: «Ну, твои волосы темные, так почему у тебя рыжая борода?»

Шерлок чуть не скорчил гримаску. И он бы так и поступил, десять недель тому назад, до того, как они с Джоном стали любовниками. Но теперь, он очень хорошо ощущает, как меняется его поведение, - иногда – так что он становится таким, что Джон мог бы назвать словом _приятнее._

«На самом деле этот цвет ближе к очень темно-рыжему. И несомненно обитатели этих островов на протяжении тысячелетий смешивали свои гены в одном многонациональном рагу. Бледная кожа, темные волосы, светлые глаза – очевидно, в моем генеалогическом древе есть те, кого называют Темными Ирландцами. Отсюда и рыжая борода.»

Молчание длилось три или четыре секунды.

«Шерлок?»

«Да, Джон?»

«Вполне вероятно, что это сексуально вне всякой меры.»

Шерлок медленно моргнул, глядя на мужчину, который стал его любовником всего каких-то два с половиной месяца тому назад. «Есть ли что-либо во мне – на этой стадии наших отношений – что ты _не_ считаешь сексуальным вне всякой меры?»

Джон немного подумал. «Только твою тенденцию трогать что-то мертвое или разлагающееся и потом не мыть руки как следует.»

«Буду знать.»

Молчание затем продлилось ровно столько, сколько требовалось для средней длины вздоха.

«Ты собираешься ее отращивать?»

Детектив повернул свою больную голову. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Джона, но он не смог прочесть там, какого ответа хотел доктор. Интересно. Когда он не может определить чего-то настолько простого, Шерлок обычно молчит. Он знает, что большинство нормальных людей почувствуют себя обязанными заполнить молчание.

Джон только наклонил голову, ожидая ответа.

Ах, да. Детектив постоянно забывает, что Джон не такой, как большинство людей. Возможно, он даже не совсем нормальный. Посмотрите только, с кем он водится.

«А мне следует?»

«Да.»

Так быстро. Джон даже не колебался.

Шерлок рассеянно поскреб щетину на подбородке. «Я тебя предупреждаю, я буду выглядеть, как сумасшедший художник. Ван Гог, только с ушами. Или хуже того, как студент, которого выгнали из университета, потому что он слишком старый.»

Джон снова наклонил голову. «Не могу представить, чтобы ты был похож на кого-либо, кроме как на себя самого. Интересно будет посмотреть.»

«Я не сказал, что сделаю это.»

Джон улыбнулся. «Нет, сказал.»

* * *

 

К счастью, увлечение Джона бородой продлилось всего две недели, что было минимум на десять дней дольше, чем ожидал Шерлок.

«Это не совсем традиционная борода, не так ли?» - Джон сидел за кухонным столом, глядя на Шерлока, последние четверть часа. Десять из этих минут Шерлок его игнорировал. Последние пять он говорил Джону уйти.

Джон игнорировал его, словно он был крошечным комариком, чьи слова были всего лишь бессмысленным зудением. Вместо этого доктор встал, обошел вокруг кухонного стола, присел на корточки возле кресла Шерлока и уставился на челюсть своего любимого. Шерлок притворился, что это Джон был комариком, и взял пипетку.

Тогда доктор легко пробежал пальцами по яркой тьме, распространявшейся по подбородку Шерлока, улыбаясь жесткости на своей ладони, и Шерлок подчеркнуто не закрыл глаза от этой ласки, хотя позволил своему дыханию замедлиться, а взгляду помутнеть. Он все еще удивлялся, когда Джон касался его вне спальни. Он все еще удивлялся, что Джон _хотел_ это делать.

«Шерлок?»

Детектив открыл глаза, которые он даже не осознал, что закрыл. «Что?» Слово прозвучало тихо и чуть надтреснуто. Шерлок прочистил горло, уставился на свои руки, которые держали что-то, что казалось важным.

Доктор покачал головой, ничего не сказал насчет проволочной грубости бороды Шерлока, как она контрастировала во всем с его мягкими темными волосами, и как, да, делала его слегка похожим на одного неуравновешенного художника, на чердаке у которого, между прочим, был череп.

«Позволь мне тебя побрить.»

Лицо Шерлока ничего не выражало, пока он считал собственные моргания. Когда он насчитал пять, он смог доверить своему голосу звучать нормально (нетерпеливо, грубовато), а не … не нормально (задыхаясь). «Сейчас?» Свои руки, он все еще смотрел на свои неподвижные руки.

Джон встал, небрежно кивнул лунному камню, молоку и – он прищурился – человеческой крови, которые составляли нынешний эксперимент Шерлока, начал отворачиваться. «Все равно, когда. Сегодня, завтра, на выходных. Некуда спешить.»

Шерлок рефлекторно вскочил на ноги, потом тут же снова сел (будто это могло стереть вскакивание). Потом он встал более медленно и сказал, словно ему было все равно, «Сейчас вполне неплохое время.»

Джон уже выходил из комнаты, «Ладно.»

* * *

 

Когда ему было семнадцать, Шерлок начал расти. И рос. Но в то время, как все его тело удлинялось – лицо, шея, руки, ноги - ничто, казалось, не расширяется. К тому моменту, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, Шерлок видел в зеркале, в те редкие разы, когда он заставлял себя смотреть, одно из тех хилых существ, что в кино вылезали из летающих тарелок – костлявые конечности и тщедушная шея, и большая голова, чтобы носить его большой мозг.

Словно девушка с анорексией или влюбленный мужчина, Шерлок просто не видел того, что было на самом деле. В его случае, это была редкая красота статуи, которая была очень чувственной, очень роскошной, очень мужской. Когда вы смотрели на этого мужчину, это было практически _чересчур_ : слишком скошенный разрез глаз, слишком изогнутые губы, волосы, как темная корона над мраморным лицом.

Но Шерлок Холмс не видел того, что видели другие, поэтому он все еще удивлялся, когда Джон хотел прикасаться к нему, была ли то ладонь, прижатая к его лицу, или объятие, Шерлоку все еще было трудно сделать это первым, когда кто-то из них поздно приходил домой.

Это не значило, что он не хотел этих прикосновений, потому что он хотел их все, все время, пока желание не начинало его отвлекать, редкое состояние, которое для Шерлока состояло в том, что он забывал, что ему надо продолжать делать то, что он делал, что бы это ни было. Возможно, уронить каплю крови на камень, или нажать Отправить, написав сообщение, или не моргать, пока его глаза не начинали гореть.

Он научится ожидать этих прикосновений, в конце концов станет самонадеянным от уверенности в них, но этому время не сейчас. Сейчас прошло всего двенадцать недель после того, как он впервые кого-то романтически поцеловал – буськи для миссис Хадсон не то же самое – и он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, насколько он глуп в отношении всех этих вещей. До момента, наступившего пару месяцев тому назад, это на самом деле было не _его._

И теперь он следует за Джоном, как верный пес, в их ванную, и он очень возбужден, что Джон будет _прикасаться_ к нему, и это не будет иметь ничего общего с сексом.

Он обожает секс, не подумайте, но когда кто-то прикасается к тебе вне спальни – ну, каким-то образом, это почти даже более интимно. Это _желать_ вместо того, чтобы _нуждаться,_ и в этом различии вся разница, и Шерлок не знает, почему.

Когда они подходят к двери ванной, Джон хитро бросает взгляд через плечо, словно удивленный, что Шерлок там.

«Я удивлен, что ты все еще здесь.»

Он тяжело дышал и чувствовал легкое отчаяние, но Шерлок оставался Шерлоком, так что в ответ на поддразнивание он послал доктору жесткий прищуренный взгляд.

Джон только улыбнулся в ответ, наслаждаясь тем, как легко было ввести в смятение его соседа по квартире. Все, что требовалось, - это слегка монументальный сдвиг в их отношениях, и внезапно Джон обладал чем-то, напоминавшим власть над этим могущественным существом. Это было совершенно чертовски опьяняюще.

Доктор подошел ближе, скользнул пальцами в растрепанные волосы Шерлока. Детектив посмотрел на него сверху вниз, с чуть приоткрытым ртом, ожидая.

«Твои волосы тоже слишком длинные, любовь моя,» - сказал Джон мягко и потянул нежно, но неумолимо, пока Шерлок не сдался и не согнул шею.

И эта часть, когда он сдался? _Это_ тоже было совершенно чертовски опьяняюще.

Джон встал на цыпочки, поцеловал бледную длинную шею. Он знает, как жадно Шерлок принимает простую нежность, в которой он отказывал себе так долго. Мягкие прикосновения, трогательные слова. Не все должно быть только сексом, и Джон совершенно не против. Но медленное, плавное покачивание бедер Шерлока у его собственных? Ну, он вполне уверен, что у тела Шерлока есть другая идея.

И тут он тоже совершенно не против.

«Стрижка в другой раз,» - сказал Джон где-то возле челюсти Шерлока. «Сейчас я тебя побрею. Если хочешь.» Джон позволил своим рукам побродить по рукам любимого, потом уронил их. Тело Шерлока бессознательно последовало за этими руками, пока шесть футов желания и нужды не прижались к пяти футам семи дюймам, жаждущим удовлетворить и то, и другое.

Но все же, Джон ждал, достаточно долго, чтобы до Шерлока дошло: «Да, Джон. Пожалуйста.»

Просьба? Нужда? Это тоже чертовски опьяняюще.

«Ну тогда, любовь моя, думаю, что пора.»


	2. Chapter 2

-Вау, ты красавчик.

-А ты явно нет.

 

-Привет, очаровашка.

-Вы что-то сказали?

 

-Ты просто отдохновение для глаз.

-Лучше ничего не придумал?

* * *

 

Шерлоку никогда не удавались комплименты. Не то, чтобы антисоциальный гений много их получал, но какое-то время он их _действительно_ получал. Больше не получает.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Шерлок не понимал похвалы, которая всегда, казалось, основывалась на лжи. В конце концов, он, как и все остальные, мог видеть, так что он _знал_ , как он выглядит.

Так что на протяжении многих лет, каждый раз, когда Шерлоку говорили комплимент по поводу его внешности, он отражал его, заносчиво и раздраженно. Спустя некоторое время никто больше не говорил ему комплиментов. Шерлок был не против.

А потом появился Джон.

Возможно, помогло, что первый комплимент Джона был в отношении мозга Шерлока. Возможно, помогло, что Шерлок уже был не так молод (и гиперчувствителен). Возможно, помогло, что к тому времени Шерлоку _хотелось_ поверить в ложь-другую.

«Боже, ты самое красивое существо, что я когда-либо видел.»

Хотя в устах Джона это не звучало, как ложь. Никогда.

Добрый доктор улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз на своего любимого, сидевшего прямо, словно палку проглотив, на опущенной крышке унитаза, пальцы переплетены между собой, руки на коленях.

Взяв Шерлока за колючий подбородок, Джон повернул голову детектива налево, потом направо. «Ты словно создан из света и углов и моих лихорадочных сновидений.» Джон покачал головой, убрал завиток с глаз Шерлока. «Ты сказка. Сидящая на унитазе. С рыжей бородой и сердитым взглядом, который говорит о том, что ты начнешь называть меня идиотом в любой момент.»

Брови Шерлока взлетели на лоб и он помотал головой. _Нет,_ почти сказал он, _совсем не так._ И все же он ничего не произнес вслух, все еще не привыкший говорить _спасибо,_ все еще не совсем понимающий своей партии в этом танце.

«Подними подбородок.»

Шерлок повиновался.

По крайней мере, он запомнил ту часть, где говорилось о том, чтобы позволить партнеру вести.

«Так что, убираем все? Оставляем бакенбарды? Хочешь усы? Как насчет эспаньолки?»

Шерлок прищурил один глаз. «Можешь попробовать все это. А потом убери все. Я не выйду из этой комнаты с вдохновенно оформленными волосами на лице.»

Параллельно с простейшими шажками этого танца Шерлок учился шутить так, чтобы не было обидно. Это было сложнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

«Так ты разрешаешь мне.»

Шерлок наклонил голову…

«Ненадолго.»

...и искоса посмотрел на Джона…

«Сделать все, что я захочу.»

…а потом поднял подбородок…

«С тобой.»

…и опустил его. Дважды.

Он только что дал Джону разрешение.

На… все.

И внезапно, вот просто так, Шерлок Холмс почувствовал себя чертовым пухом с одуванчика. Да, чем-то легким, невесомым, чертовски близким к _парящему._ И хотя это должно было показаться близким к тошноте и страху, неуверенности и раздражению, в этом маленьком пространстве с этим маленьким мужчиной, ощущалось оно как свобода, как неизвестность, простиравшаяся на большое расстояние. Как танец, черт побери.

И при всем при том, все, что он делал – это сидел на крышке унитаза, его бледные глаза смотрели в глаза темные, и говорили _да,_ возможно, впервые в жизни.

«Ты… красивый.»

Он не будет говорить этого очень часто. Но иногда будет. А прямо здесь, прямо сейчас? Пора было сказать это, пока из крана капало, а трубы в стенах стонали, потому что миссис Хадсон наполняла чайник внизу.

Растроганный Джон коротко, удивленно вздохнул.

«Никто никогда мне этого раньше не говорил.»

Шерлок поднял подбородок, посмотрел на Джона снизу вверх и свысока одновременно. «Идиоты.» Потом добавил, куда мягче. «Они смотрят, но не видят.»

Ничего очевидного не происходило в этой ванной комнате на протяжении следующих одиннадцати минут, хотя глубоко внутри, под кожей и костями, в сердцах и умах, начались великие тектонические сдвиги. Старые привычки оказались внезапно отброшены. Заграждения убраны. Страхи изучены и признаны беспочвенными.

И то, что начало возникать в полуденной тени и звуках кап-кап-кап – было силой, с которой приходилось считаться. Бывший армейский врач и хрупкий гений соединялись так, что это будут не только признавать при их жизни, но и обсуждать после, будут вспоминать те, кто видел это, преклоняться те, кто не видел. Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс, возможно, только что предприняли первые шаги в их неожиданном путешествии навстречу легенде.

Легенды понятия не имели, как починить протекающий кран, но что уж тут поделать.

«Пора,» - сказал тихо Шерлок, и возможно он имел в виду рыжую бороду, которую пора было сбрить, или, возможно, то, что было пора наконец вырасти и научиться двигаться _в_ мире, вместо того, чтобы прожигать его насквозь, Джон не знал. Что Джон знал, так это, что да, было пора.

Невысокий мужчина наклонился, более высокий приподнялся и они нежно поцеловались – потому что время было для нежности, в этом сером полуденном свете, в неподвижной тишине.

Когда Джон отодвинулся, была секундная задержка, пока Шерлок все еще оставался там, глаза закрыты, лицо поднято навстречу ему, словно теплому солнцу. А потом Шерлок улыбнулся, открыл затуманенные глаза и – когда одна рука с длинными пальцами скользнула по ноге Джона вверх к его бедру – нежное превратилось в нечто иное.

Шерлок все еще изучает карту Джона. Всеми инструментами, что у него есть – ладонью руки, кончиками пальцев, языком, губами и зубами – он все еще изучает изгибы и углы Джона, места, где ему щекотно, места, где больно. Он быстро схватывает, Шерлок, но здесь он медлителен, здесь он хочет быть неспешным, тянуть, сдерживаться, бесцельно бродить, изучать параметры локтей Джона в одни выходные, а изгиб его задницы в другие.

Шерлок посвятил бы этому изучению всю жизнь, если бы он мог, но он не может представить, что… Джон будет здесь, с ним, дольше сегодняшнего дня, может быть, следующей недели. Он не подарок, он даже не знает, как таковым _притворяться,_ так что он ничего не ожидает и понял, что он не был бы удивлен, если бы на этом все закончилось. Так что хотя он хочет, нуждается, _любит_ заниматься только тем, что сосредотачивается на одной небольшой части Джона на целые долгие минуты, часы, он остается человеком, который уверен, что буфет скоро у него отберут, так что лучше _черт побери, есть прямо сейчас._

И именно этот человек потянулся к бедру Джона, тот, что так сильно жаждет этого, что перед глазами у него все расплывается, так что Шерлок потянул Джона за его петли для ремня и прижался лицом к животу своего любимого и застонал уже только оттого, что ему настолько сильно было это необходимо, что его трясло.

«Джон?» это был незавершенный вопрос – что я могу получить, сделать, взять? Что ты дашь мне? Что тебе нужно?

Это также было разрешение: Делай, что хочешь, потому что я тоже этого хочу.

И Джон сделал.

Первое, что он сделал? Самое первое? Он притворился, что боится щекотки.

Когда пальцы Шерлока снова вонзились в его бедра, а лицо вжалось в его живот, добрый доктор заерзал, пытаясь отодвинуться и захихикал, и соврал, - «Щекотно,» - потому что эта крохотная комнатка? Она уже наполнилась тревогой и отчаянием Шерлока, и если Джон и собирался научить чему-то этого странного гения, который знал очень мало и одновременно слишком много, так это тому, что секс и любовь могут (должны) быть _удовольствием._ А еще неаккуратными. Глупыми. Неожиданными. Быстрыми. Медленными. И сейчас. Очень даже прямо _сейчас._

«Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас,» - прошептал Джон и еще до того, как он произнес это даже во второй раз, руки Шерлока уже летали по пуговицам его рубашки и вытягивали ее из его джинсов. Эти руки двигались так быстро, что они уже расстегнули его ремень и пуговицу и молнию, прежде чем Джон успел хотя бы сделать второй вдох.

 _Не спеши,_ чуть было не сказал он, но потом он не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить продвижение своего любимого, вместо этого он вышагнул из джинсов и трусов, когда Шерлок стянул их вниз.

С мягким вздохом Шерлок обхватил руками талию Джона и снова прижался лицом к животу Джона, только на этот раз он игриво прикусил кожу зубами, так что конечно Джон притворился, что ему щекотно, что заставило Шерлока крепче сжать руки… и сильнее укусить.

« _О,_ » - этот тихий вздох на этот раз принадлежал Джону. Мягкое царапанье зубов и языка по его бедру послало сладкий импульс практически повсюду, если это всюду состояло из его члена, мошонки и - нет, только его члена и мошонки.

Джон прижался губами к макушке Шерлока, бормоча, - «Сделай это еще раз,» - в лохматую копну его волос, и был немедленно вознагражден еще одним укусом, дополненным рыком.

А потом его было не остановить, этого эксцентричного детектива, который три месяца назад был мужчиной, который никогда не делал того, что он делал сейчас, но, да, он быстро схватывал, совершенно откровенно посвящая себя изучению конкретно следующего: Что доставляет удовольствие Джону? Его язык в пупке Джона: Шерлок знал, что доброму доктору это нравится.

Он наклонил голову, чтобы достать языком до нижней стороны члена Джона: Ногти, царапнувшие кожу его головы, дали ему понять, что это Джону тоже нравилось.

А достаточно прямолинейно открыть рот, посмотреть на Джона, а _потом_ засосать его член этим влажным горячим ртом? Да, без сомнения – эти мелкие толчки, сопровождаемые тяжелым неглубоким дыханием – Шерлок мог сказать, что Джон был достаточно впечатлен и этим тоже.

Быстро или медленно, грубо или мягко, позднее у Шерлока появится множество сексуальных предпочтений, наклонностей и слабостей, но то были ранние дни, почти самое начало, и потому именно сейчас он обрабатывал Джона любым, черт побери, способом, каким ему скажут. Так что Джон сказал ему.

«Боже, мне это ужасно нравится.»

 _Это_ были ногти Шерлока, которые мягко-грубо процарапали заднюю поверхность обнаженных бедер Джона, пока тот загонял ему в рот. В первый раз, когда Шерлок это сделал, Джон задрожал и его живот и ноги покрылись пупырышками. На второй раз, Джон положил руки на плечи Шерлока, выгнулся в его сторону и сказал, что ему это нравится. На третий раз, когда Шерлок царапнул по коже Джона – инстинктивно проводя ногтями по тем же самым ободранным местами, что и раньше – добрый доктор застонал от о-такой-приятной боли.

Потом покачивание бедер Джона замедлилось, и быстро все схватывавший Шерлок понял, что это значило, что его любимый был готов к чему-то большему, так что Шерлок дал ему больше.

«Да…»

На этот раз то были зубы на чувствительной коже члена Джона, и, возможно, у Шерлока уже появилась слабость кусать, потому что Джону нравилось, когда его кусали, а может быть, Шерлоку нравилось кусать, потому что он хотел, чтобы его любимый укусил его в ответ. Примерно три года спустя после этого дня Шерлок действительно начнет изучать сексуальные отклонения – свои и Джона – проверять, насколько легко их развить у себя… и кого-то другого.

А сейчас, сидя верхом на унитазе, распластав ладони по задней поверхности бедер Джона, с добрым доктором, стоящим между его ног, Шерлоку было совершенно наплевать на все, кроме _этого,_ того, что Джон рядом, бормочет тихие, неразборчивые слова, пока Шерлок нежно у него сосет, и еще нежнее его покусывает.

«О боже.»

Покрытая шрамами от экспериментов, длиннопалая, лишь слегка подрагивавшая рука обхватила яйца Джона – уже напряженные, подтянувшиеся ближе к его телу – и сжала. Ноги Джона задрожали.

Это позднее также изменится для Джона, все это. Он станет более спокойным, медлительным, будет больше планировать. Но прямо сейчас то, что он был с Шерлоком, заставляло доброго доктора висеть на волоске, все было интенсивным, остро ощущающимся, так чертовски _хорошо._

Конечно, он не был с мужчиной года четыре, пять, может быть шесть, Джон не был уверен, но не поэтому все ощущения были настолько изысканными, не поэтому всего лишь небольшой минет после обеда (рядом с унитазом, черт побери: Джон понятия не имеет прямо сейчас, как часто они будут заниматься сексом в ванной комнате, но это будет куда чаще, чем это вообще имеет смысл) заставляет его коленки трястись.

Нет, причина, по которой все ощущалось так остро, – снова ногти Шерлока, впивающиеся в его бедра, поверх уже чувствительной, поцарапанной плоти; Джон закрыл глаза, вцепился пальцами в плечи Шерлока – была в том, что это был _Шерлок,_ черт побери, необузданный гений, неприкосновенный красавчик, саркастичный засранец, и Джон был, черт побери, влюблен в него.

«О, черт, да.»

И, очевидно, склонен к ругательствам.

С губами, влажными от слюны и, возможно, выделявшейся смазки, Шерлок посмотрел вверх на Джона, который посмотрел вниз на него и выругался снова. «Черт возьми, поверить не могу, что ты такой,» - хрипло сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по губам Шерлока, и как только мог рот, обычный _рот_ выглядеть обольстительным и таким сексуальным, что Джону едва нужны были прикосновения, чтобы почувствовать, как близится его оргазм.

Ответ на этот вопрос останется загадкой на долгое время – или предметом тихих ночных размышлений – и едва ли он вообще существует.

Шерлок, во многом такой же мужчина, как все прочие, знал, что Джону все же нужно _немного_ прикосновений, так что он перестал массировать его мошонку – оказывая ровно столько давления, чтобы оно возбуждало, чтобы сердце Джона колотилось, но совсем не _достаточно –_ и вместо этого лизнул свою ладонь медленным движением широкого, влажного языка.

«Боже, боже, боже,» - молился добрый доктор, наблюдая, потом он резко наклонился за постанывающим поцелуем и осторожным укусом идеального розового и нежного изгиба губ.

Когда он ощутил, как пальцы Шерлока обхватили его член, Джон выпрямился, запрокинул голову и стоял абсолютно тихо, ожидая… ожидая….ожидая того, что, как он знал, последует, но что, как он знал, заставит его как следует… подождать…

…рукой, пальцы которой едва смыкались, едва прикасались, едва двигались, Шерлок принялся поглаживать.

« _Нееееееееееееееееееет._ »

Джон говорил это сам себе, или вселенной, или своему члену, вопрошая и утверждая, что нет, ни в коем случае, совершенно невозможно, чтобы это было _настолько_ чертовски приятно, что в почти сорок невозможно было ощущениям быть настолько свежими, настолько болезненно идеальными, настолько правильными, что он мог бы кому-нибудь выколоть глаз, настолько твердым и _готовым_ был его член.

Красивые, красивые пальцы – даже _руки_ Шерлока сводили Джона с ума – еще больше расслабились, прикасаясь к члену Джона еще меньше, чем раньше, и это наконец случилось, одно из колен Джона на самом деле _подломилось,_ и ему пришлось впиться ногтями в плечи Шерлока и держаться, иначе он бы _рухнул_ со всей безумной силой от того, что он нуждался и хотел, нуждался, хотел, так сильно нуждался и хотел кончить и все же… не …. совсем… кончал.

«О, Шерлок…»

При звуке собственного имени, которое прошептал Джон, добрый детектив начал поглаживать быстрее.

Не будучи идиотом, Джон все понял и продолжил разговаривать.

«…я не могу…»

Не вовремя он сделал паузу, потому что три слова заставили хватку Шерлока расслабиться и сильно замедлиться.

Второе, сильно напряженное колено Джона умоляло прислать подкрепление, или ускорить процедуру, или сделать _что-нибудь,_ пожалуйста, так что Джон принялся говорить больше, быстрее, тише.

«…так…хорошо…я не могу…сдерживаться…»

«Ммммм,» - с облегчением ответил Шерлок; и больше ничего, только тихий стон, согласие, поощрение. Но он все еще не сжимал пальцы на стояке Джона сильнее. Вместо этого он сказал, - «Ммммммм,» - снова, но на этот раз он лизнул самый кончик члена Джона, слегка абстрактно размышляя о том, что он вроде как хотел бы попробовать на вкус Джона утром, днем и вечером, чтобы проверить, изменяется ли вкус его спермы в зависимости от времени суток.

Это был лишь проблеск идеи, тут же засунутой подальше для другого раза. Сейчас было время снова посмотреть вверх на Джона, на изгиб его шеи, время было сжать левой рукой бедро Джона сильнее, одновременно еще больше расслабляя – да, черт побери, расслабляя – правую руку на напряженном члене Джона, пока Джон не начал делать то, чего Шерлок так отчаянно от него хотел: говорить, рассказывать, направлять, умолять, требовать.

«О, черт побери, Шерлок,» - зашипел доктор вверх, в потолок, чуть подергивая головой, низким хрипловатым голосом, «мне нужно…»

Возможно, Джон собирался сказать что-то еще, но не сказал, а повторял только, снова и снова, и этого было достаточно, более чем достаточно, для одного темноволосого мужчины, который терпеливо ждал, этого было более чем достаточно.

«Мне нужно…нужно….мне нужно…»

Шерлок склонил голову, снова лизнул ладонь, на этот раз очень быстро, так что он едва нарушил ритм, и он принялся гладить член Джона, сжимая пальцы вокруг твердой плоти сильнее. Этого было почти достаточно, почти, почти, почти.

«…нужно…нужно…нужно…»

Дыхание Шерлока участилось, его рука стала двигаться еще быстрее, но он знал, что Джону нужно больше, всего лишь чуть-чуть больше, но он не стал ему это давать, нет, он подождет совсем чуть-чуть, позволит своему любимому подняться выше, чуть выше, пока…

«…мне… нужно… нужно… _Шерлок…_ »

При звуке своего имени, произнесенного именно тогда и _таким_ образом, пальцы Шерлока рефлекторно сжались на эрекции Джона, и тело Джона сказало _черт побери спасибо,_ и добрый доктор принялся кончать с такой силой, _очень сильно,_ практически на все вокруг, по крайней мере, пока Шерлок – которому попало в глаз, спасибо большое – не обхватил ртом оргазмирующий член и не проглотил все до последней капли, как умирающий от голода, которого наконец покормили.


	3. Chapter 3

Джону исполнится сорок в этом году. Пожалуйста, что бы вы ни делали, только _не говорите ему._

Потому что, если кто-то скажет Джону, что его тридцать девятый год уже на исходе, что у него есть немного седины на висках, если кто-нибудь даст ему понять, что он чертовски-слишком взрослый, чтобы хихикать, ну, Джон может перестать это _делать._

И Шерлок почти уверен, что его это убьет.

Потому что, когда Джон хихикает? Это на самом деле хихиканье. Это не смех. Не напоминает то, как посмеиваются. И можно ли вообще дать определение фырканью? Шерлок тоже не может. Нет, когда он настолько расслаблен, словно лишился половины костей, когда он счастлив, когда он, черт побери, кончил тебе в глаз, Джон Уотсон на самом деле проделывает именно этот задыхающийся, прекрасный, запыхавшийся маленький фокус: Он хихикает.

«О, боже, Шерлок, это…» - слегка клонящийся влево, сложившись вдвое, прижав лоб к плечу своего любимого, Джон хихикал, тяжело дышал и пытался дотянуться до туалетной бумаги – и все одновременно.

«…в смысле…» - еще больше хихиканья – «…нет, серьезно, кто так вообще делает? Кто…» - ищущие пальцы наконец ухватили бумагу, что привело к новому приступу хихиканья, - «… кто занимается сексом на унитазе, в _носках и…_ » - добрый доктор очень поверхностно себя вытер, - «…и, и …» - а потом Джон просто сдался и растекся по полу, хихикая, подстелив под себя край своей рубашки.

И там, среди сброшенных джинсов и трусов, Джон Уотсон тихо закончил весьма необходимый процесс, дохихикав свое сердцебиение до нормального уровня и выровняв дыхание.

Между тем, Шерлок сидел на крышке унитаза, темно-каштановые волосы смешно торчали во все стороны, потому что Джон подержался за них, рыжая борода курчавая и _по-прежнему_ не сбритая, и пока он там сидел, с удовольствием утопая в звуках этого смеха, он надавил на выпуклость между его бедрами ладонью и пробормотал: «Скажи мне, скажи мне, скажи мне,» - так тихо, что он сам едва это расслышал.

Наконец, добрый доктор понемножку взял себя в руки, увидел эту руку, которая охватывала и тянула, и наконец услышал эти прошептанные слова.

Прошло три месяца. Всего три месяца с тех пор, как Джон и Шерлок стали любовниками. Но с тем же успехом могло пройти три года или тридцать лет, потому что они уже – а возможно и всегда – могли делать следующее: обнаруживать крошечные паузы, видеть легкое подергивание губ, чувствовать запах желания и нужды один другого и, важнее всего, они могут говорить, не произнося ни слова.

 _Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Джон. Что дальше? Я не совсем уверен, потому что это все еще самое начало, ну ты знаешь, отношений – которые, я все еще не верю, что у меня есть, честно говоря – и в любом случае я вроде как не могу решиться, быть мне самоуверенным или застенчивым – особенно, что касается секса – так что, если бы ты сейчас взял все в свои руки и_ покомандовал бы мной, черт побери, _я бы очень, очень это оценил, Джон. С любовью, Шерлок._

Да, примерно это Шерлок и сказал, ничего в общем-то не произнеся вслух.

Джон? Он хирург и бывший армейский врач. Нельзя быть ни тем, ни другим, без здорового самоуважения. Так что, взять контроль в свои руки? Без проблем, ерунда, рад стараться. Как ему это сделать? Тоже легко. Он заставит самомнение _Шерлока_ вступить в игру.

«Ну, любовь моя, я заставлю тебя кончить, как бы ты ни сопротивлялся.»

Какой-то миг ничего не происходило. Потом, боже, можно было подумать, что Джон Уотсон только что предложил своему любимому тайну запертой изнутри комнаты, два мертвых тела, и маленького пони, если судить по той совершенной _радости,_ что разогнала тучи в этих серых глазах.

«О, Джон,» - ухмылка Шерлока внезапно стала коварной. « _Правда?_ »

Вот кое-что, что вам нужно знать о Шерлоке-Я-Гений-Холмсе. Великий детектив? Ну, он практиковал сексуальное самоотречение, практически начиная со своего первого стояка. Он вывел воздержание на уровень чертового искусства. Черт, он способен сопротивляться искушению сексуальной стимуляции лучше, чем профессиональный монах (он точно это знает), так что он точно способен противостоять чему угодно, _чему угодно,_ что может выдумать доктор Джон Х. Уотсон.

«О, Джон, я правда хотел бы увидеть, как у тебя это получится.»

С обезоруживающе невинной улыбкой Джон засунул подальше остатки своего веселья, поднялся на колени и подполз к Шерлоку. Он посмотрел вверх на своего милого, в этих темно-синих глазах совершенно не было вероломства, Шерлок посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и потом, не церемонясь, Джон наклонился и вжался лицом – _бам –_ прямо между ног Шерлока.

«Обожемой.» Кто-то мысленно заплясал от радости, и тело Шерлока, без его согласия, скользнуло ниже, его бедра приподнялись, а его член решил проверить, насколько быстро он способен стать весьма, весьма твердым.

Ответ на этот вопрос – _чертовски быстро._

Шерлок был уже готов начать славно тихо повторять «Джон, Джон, Джон,» когда Джон, Джон, Джон положил руки на колени Шерлока и убрал этот горячий, задыхающийся, _кусачий_ рот прочь.

С сердцем стучащим так часто, что он на самом деле раскачивался, Шерлок моргнул, глядя вниз на своего любимого и застонал. Джон ухмыльнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. «О… ты хотел, чтобы я продолжал это делать?»

Шерлок немного наклонился к Джону и моргнул. Яростно. _Просто удачная первая попытка,_ говорил его взгляд, а также _я смог вынести и куда более существенные провокации, нежели_ это, _Джон Уотсон, так что если это все, на что ты способен…_

«Обожемой.»

Сев совершенно ровно, схватившись обеими руками за руки Джона, в то время как тот поглаживал его через брюки, Шерлок не мог поверить, что всего лишь просто гладить его ладонью может быть так приятно…

Джон вытянул руку из сжимающегося захвата длинных пальцев своего любимого и Шерлок реально начал заикаться.

«Н-н-нееет,» пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон знал, что этот долговязый псих разговаривает сам с собой, мозг имел краткую беседу с телом, тело обещало, что сможет справиться, оба соглашались, что они не опустятся до такого уровня, и на самом деле, если крошечный доктор считает, что он выиграл…

«О _б-б-боже._ »

Джон. Его рука. Двигается _там._ Опять.

Только после того, как он схватился за бицепсы Джона скрюченными пальцами, только _после_ того, как он прижал свой лоб ко лбу Джона и вроде как взвизгнул, только тогда Шерлок понял, что он сделал, и только тогда, небрежно, как он умел, он сел ровнее и взял себя в руки.

Ладно. _Ладно._ Шерлок признает, что Джону действительно это очень хорошо удается, но это не зна…

«Господипомилуй…о…боже…о…боже,» - рука Джона. _Восхитительная рука Джона,_ практически обхватила его член _через его брюки,_ поглаживая, поглаживая.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и раздвинул ноги с гибкостью чертового акробата.

Который вот-вот промахнется мимо страховочной сетки.

Потому что рука Джона _снова_ пропала, тепло его тела на ногах Шерлока пропало, а когда Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, он обнаружил, что его голос – а, возможно, и разум – тоже по сути пропали.

И вот _тогда_ Шерлок-Иногда-Удивительно-Глупый-Холмс наконец осознал нечто ослепительно очевидное. Когда вы на самом деле _хотите_ залезть на невысокого, восхитительно пахнущего, почти голого, склонного к хихиканью кого-то и позволить ему отделать вас так, чтобы глаза закатились, намного, _намного_ сложнее, знаете ли, сохранять сексуальный нейтралитет.

Джон снова прижал ладонь к дрожащим бедрам Шерлока, потом перестал двигаться.

\- Мне закончить это?

\- О, боже, да.

\- У меня есть… условия.

\- Да.

\- Просто да?

\- Да.

\- Но ты не слышал еще моих…

\- _Да, да, да, да, Джон. Да. Да._

Чтобы показать степень своей заинтересованности, Шерлок ухватился за руку Джона и вроде как стал тереть себя ею. Яростно.

Джон улыбнулся, на этот раз вовсе не коварно. Хотя и надо было.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Хорошо. Условия на самом деле очень простые.

\- Да, хорошо.

\- Один вопрос за одно движение.

\- Хорошо. Да. Да.

\- Лезвия.

\- Что?

\- Ты меня слышал. Мы здесь, чтобы тебя побрить, не так ли?

Честно говоря, Шерлок об этом напрочь забыл.

\- Итак, я буду спрашивать, о чем захочу, и…

\- Да. Ладно.

Джон захихикал, - «А ты можешь спрашивать _меня_ о чем _тебе_ угодно.»

\- Верно. Ладно. Хорошо. Да. Давай начинать.

\- Терпение, любовь моя. Итак, я буду спрашивать тебя о чем угодно, ты можешь спрашивать _меня_ о чем угодно, а потом…

Джон наклонился между ногами Шерлока, потерся лицом нежно-жестко по находившейся там выпуклости, прошептал: «…потом я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, так долго, как ты захочешь, где угодно, где ты только захочешь.»

Проведя горячим языком по покрытому тканью члену своего любимого, Джон пробормотал: «Дважды.»

Рука Шерлока, трепеща, опустилась на затылок Джона. Прошло три месяца. Всего три. С того момента, как они стали парой, они, да, имели друг друга в каждой комнате квартиры и почти каждый день – дважды по воскресеньям – но за двенадцать недель можно покрыть только определенное пространство. Количество же того, что можно себе вообразить, ограничить нельзя.

\- Что угодно?

Мягкое царапанье зубов.

\- Да.

\- Не важно, насколько…

Нежное покусывание. Стон в ответ.

…непристойное?

Джон глубоко вдохнул, жарко выдохнул на него.

\- О, боже, да.


	4. Chapter 4

«Вообще, знаешь, мне нравится борода, она мне идет, я с ней хорошо выгляжу, нужно ее оставить.»

Шерлок на удивление не умеет врать, когда он настолько перевозбужден, что не может не трогать себя.

«Иногда ты на удивление не умеешь врать, Шерлок. И перестань себя трогать.»

Джон уставился на длинные пальцы, прижатые к промежности Шерлока. Шерлок посмотрел вниз так, словно был удивлен увидеть их там. Вероятно, так и было.

Джон подождал, пока обе руки Шерлока не оказались на его обтянутых черным бедрах. «Готов?»

Шерлок хотел сказать «да». Именно это он хочет отвечать на что угодно, что говорит Джон, но не будет, потому что именно сейчас не может. Что само по себе, честно говоря, небольшое чудо.

Потому что, на самом деле, никому не удавалось заткнуть Шерлока до настоящего момента. Даже когда он был младенцем, он плакал, бормотал, нюнил или просто пускал пузыри, если больше в нем ничего не оставалось.

Суть в том, что этот мозг? Этот чертовски огромный мозг, который на полной скорости летел вперед с того момента, как сформировался и заработал первый синапс? Он заставлял рот Шерлока двигаться практически без остановок целую вечность, и единственное существо, которому когда-либо удавалось заставить его замолчать, стояло сейчас прямо перед ним, тихо, наблюдая за ним самыми идеальными синими глазами, которые Шерлок когда-либо видел.

_Да, Джон. Всегда да._

Всем было известно, что Джон Уотсон, как и его любимый, был в каком-то смысле гением. Как оказалось, он легко расшифровывал консультирующих детективов.

Так что, несмотря на тот факт, что Шерлок ничего не сказал, Джон знал, о чем говорит Шерлок. Тем не менее, Джон хотел, чтобы он на самом деле _сказал это._ Так что Джон ничего не сказал. И Джон был способен ничего не говорить намного, намного дольше, чем Шерлок.

 _Готов?_ \- спросил Джон. _Готов?_

Проблема заключалась в том, что Шерлок был не готов. К сексу? Да, совершенно точно, абсолютно определенно – рука Шерлока снова переместилась в район между его ног, где он начал надавливать и тянуть, не осознавая, что он делает это – но готов ли он к откровенности?

О боже, нет.

В то время, как Шерлок на самом деле любит расспрашивать, пытать, составлять части в целое, он не особо любит, когда спрашивают, пытают, собирают по частям его самого. Потому что он уже выяснил это, когда ему было девять: когда дети задавали ему вопросы – Как твое среднее имя? Куда ты ездил на Рождество? Почему ты так много разговариваешь? – что они делали на самом деле, так это запасались боеприпасами на будущее.

_И все же…_

Три месяца. Двенадцать недель. Девяносто дней. Существует только ограниченное количество способов выразить факты, не так ли? Пока что Шерлок был любовником Джона три месяца. Двенадцать недель. Девяносто дней. И за это короткое время – за этот миг, за эту вечность – Джон видел, как Шерлок плачет. Он видел его, стоящим на коленях. Он слышал, как он умоляет, слушал, как он вскрикивает, когда кончает, смотрел, как его кровь течет по его собственной руке.

Если бы Шерлок задумался об этом – а прямо сейчас именно этим он и занимался – что касается боеприпасов, у Джона уже было вполне их достаточно. Так почему он сидел на унитазе, жмакая свой член, глядя снизу вверх на это невысокое, терпеливое существо, которое глядело на него сверху вниз, и _ничего не делал?_

_Скажи «да», Шерлок. Скажи «да»._

И Шерлок сказал да, он сказал, я готов, он очень быстро высказал это без всяких слов, просто раздевшись до пояса.

И Джон очень постарался не хмуриться.

С первого взгляда добрый доктор увидел, что рана над сердцем Шерлока не полностью зажила, она по-прежнему была алой, слегка опухшей; теперь Джон знал, что останется шрам. Шрам будет бледным, но он там будет, на груди Шерлока. Всегда.

Джон также знал, что ему не следует делать этого, не следует прикасаться к нему, не следует любить этот шрам и ненавидеть его одновременно, но он не помешал самому себе мягко провести пальцами по подарку Шерлока, врученному восемь недель тому назад: неровное маленькое сердечко было нарисовано на груди Шерлока скальпелем, в него были вписаны инициалы Д. У. Думая, что ведет себя разумно, Шерлок ждал целый день – пока не решил, что оно перестало кровоточить – прежде чем показать это Джону.

Джон все еще не понимает, почему уродливая маленькая штучка заставляет его хотеть хихикать и вопить одновременно.

«Готов?»

Джон все еще пялился, все еще нежно прикасался. Он встряхнул головой. «Да, извини. Да, я готов.»

Сделав быстрый вдох, Джон повернулся, собирая инструменты, которые ему понадобятся.

* * *

 

«Откуда это у тебя?»

В ванной было тепло, зеркало запотело от горячей воды, в которой Джон намочил фланельку. Борода Шерлока теперь была мягкой и первое движение бритвы – опасной бритвы, которую Шерлок хранил в выдвижном ящике – было легким.

Джон нежно провел большим пальцем под нижней губой Шерлока, чтобы показать ему, какой шрам он имеет в виду. У Шерлока их было так много.

«Соседская девочка поколотила меня после школы, когда мне было восемь.»

Брови Джона напряглись. Шерлок коснулся шрама. «Понадобилось всего-то три шва.»

Доктор окунул бритву в раковину, стряхнул все лишнее.

«Шрамы сложно предотвращать.» Джон взглянул на перекрестья бледных выступающих линий на тыльной стороне кистей Шерлока. «Некоторые просто имеют к этому предрасположенность.»

Джон снова поднял бритву. «Как ты…»

«Ты сказал, что я тоже могу задавать вопросы.»

Брови Джона станцевали короткую, удивленную самбу, взбираясь вверх по его лбу. «О. Конечно. Давай.»

«Если бы тебе пришлось утратить способность слышать или говорить, что бы ты предпочел?»

И снова брови Джона затанцевали. Его не должно было удивлять то, что вопрос Шерлока был… странным.

Джон прижал бритву к другой щеке Шерлока, аккуратно и мягко провел сверху вниз. «Не уверен. Думаю, я смог бы прожить, не разговаривая. Я бы наверное выучил язык жестов.»

Добрый доктор снова сполоснул лезвие.

Пример спустя год Джон узнает, что многие мужчины в семье Шерлока теряли слух, когда им было за 60; он так же узнает, что Шерлок скорее согласится утратить способность говорить, чем слышать. Что на самом деле о многом говорило.

«Дальше я?»

В ответ на просьбу о разрешении по лицу Шерлока скользнула призрачная улыбка. «Да, Джон.»

«Ладно. Кроме твоего блистательного разума, что тебе нравится в твоем теле?»

Призрачная улыбка Шерлока испарилась. «Джон.»

«Шерлок.»

« _Джон._ »

«И снова, _Шерлок._ »

Раздраженный вздох. Это именно те вопросы, которые Шерлок ненавидит, и если спросить у него почему, он даже не удостоит ваш вопрос презрением. Тем не менее, Шерлок лжет только незнакомцам, идиотам и подозреваемым в преступлении, так что хотя он и притворился, что раздумывает, на миг, видно было, что у него есть ответ.

«Мои руки. Пальцы длинные. Ловкие. Часто пригождаются.» Взгляд Шерлока мимолетом зацепил промежность Джона, ухмылка снова всплыла на его лице. «Много для чего.»

Джон провел более короткими пальцами вдоль свежеобнаженного участка кожи у челюсти Шерлока. Он уже скучал по рыжей бороде, а она еще даже не исчезла целиком. «О, да.»

Шерлок остановил руку Джона своей. Очевидно было, что он знал, какой вопрос он хочет задать следующим, но колебался. Наконец, целуя его в ладонь, он мягко спросил: «Что ты почувствовал впервые, когда убил кого-то?»

Джон тоже мог бы притвориться, что раздумывает. Разумеется, вопрос настолько глубокий заслуживал серьезных размышлений. Однако Джон ответил почти сразу. «Облегчение. Облегчение от того, что он больше не сможет никому навредить. Облегчение от того, что не промахнулся и все случилось быстро. Просто облегчение.»

Они молча смотрели в никуда какое-то время, потом Джон покачал головой. «А, я же пропустил кусочек в этот раз.»

Шерлок закрыл глаза, поднял подбородок, ожидая.

И…ожидая.

Когда он наконец открыл глаза, Джон нежно мял его через штаны, массировал выпуклость под ними.

_Да, Джон._

Это славное облапывание задумывалось, чтобы подразнить. Джон серьезно намеревался продолжать брить Шерлока, на самом деле.

Однако, далее произошло вовсе не это. Совсем не это.

Выпрямившись, собираясь потянуться за бритвой снова, Джон сказал: «Скажи мне что-то, чего я о тебе не знаю, любовь моя.»

Шерлок знал, что Джон спрашивает не про то, когда у него появился первый щенок (это был щенок Майкрофта, вообще-то, а Шерлоку было пять и он был мгновенно покорен) или понравилась ли ему его первая поездка за границу (нет).

Джон просил откровения.

_Да, Джон._

И это Шерлок ему и дал.

«Я бы умер за тебя.»

И эти слова…

_Эти слова._

Посчитайте их. Слова. Буквы тоже. Видите? Как их мало? Совсем чуть. Почти ничего. Всего пять крошечных слов. Таких коротеньких, что чтобы произнести их требуется всего секунда. В каждом из них по отдельности нет ничего особенного.

Так объясните, в чем их сила. Объясните, как, будучи соединенными в одно целое, они способны догнать пульс мужчины до тридцати ударов в минуту. Объясните, как они могут выбить воздух из его легких, как тринадцать крошечных букв могут разъединить его суставы, ослабить мышцы, размягчить сухожилия, пока мужчина не опустится на колени. Объясните, как они могут стиснуть его сердце, словно клещи, и в то же время заставить его ощутить себя свободным.

Джон склонил голову, потом не смог поддерживать себя даже относительно в вертикальном положении. Он стек на пол, прижимаясь щекой к бедрам Шерлока, и совершенно ничего не сказал, потому что, что он мог сказать?

_Я дюжину раз чуть не умер за незнакомых мне людей. Я был готов сделать это за тебя в день, когда мы познакомились. И до того момента я не знал, у меня понятия не было, ни малейшей идеи, что я хотел, чтобы кто-то сделал то же для меня._

Нет, Джон не сказал ничего из этого, да и не мог, поскольку такие размышления не в природе Джона. И хотя Шерлок действительно ничего не смыслил в отношениях, он разбирался в сердцах. Нет. Он понимал сердце _этого_ мужчины.

Шерлок наклонился вперед, обнял своего любимого. «Сотню раз, Джон. Тысячу.»

Гипербола: Шерлок на самом деле переполнен ими. _Снижаешь IQ целой улицы. Умнее, чем вы все, вместе взятые – и она при этом мертвая. Очевидно, как духовой оркестр в спальне._

Но в этот раз тут было другое. Шерлок был искренним в каждом слове, и если бы он мог вытатуировать эти слова на груди прямо там и тогда, чтобы доказать их правдивость, он бы так и сделал. Сотню раз. Тысячу.

Как все это – под _этим_ подразумевается небольшая затея сбрить у кое-кого рыжую жесткую бороду – раскачалось от серьезного до глупого до сексуального до глупого до _этого_ было извечной тайной, но так случилось, и, возможно, Джон и Шерлок даже дошли бы до весьма темного места – у них большая-большая куча эмоционального груза, у этих парней – но примерно в это время внизу снова стали наполнять чайник, заставляя трубы в стенах агрессивно колотиться.

Этот внезапный звук заставил обоих так сильно вздрогнуть, что Джон ударился головой о подбородок Шерлока, что заставило Шерлока прикусить язык с лязгом, что заставило его резко выпрямиться и коленом зацепить Джона по виску, что заставило Джона сесть ровнее и заорать, - «Что за чертова проклятая гребаная хрень!» - не совсем именно это стало причиной их совместной истерики, однако именно она и случилось затем.

Пять минут могут показаться бесконечными, когда вы смеетесь так сильно, что не можете дышать. Каждый раз, когда один из них прекращал хихикать, смех другого снова его провоцировал, что подливало масла в огонь, что зацикливалось, что продолжалось приблизительно вечность или период, более известный как «черт возьми, господи, я умираю, прекрати, Шерлок, серьезно, прекрати, я не могу дышать, _прекрати прекрати прекрати_ о боже.»

В конце концов они все же остановились. И в конце концов Джон снова прислонился к краю ванны, как полчаса назад, и посмотрел снизу вверх на Шерлока с его – ну, это _почти_ смотрелось как козлиная бородка – наполовину выбритым лицом и примерно тогда же Джон сдался. Миссия Побрить Шерлока была официально отменена, потому что учитывая, как все шло до сих пор, если они продолжили бы в таком же интенсивном, эмоциональном ритме, один из них вполне вероятно мог выйти из этой ванной комнаты беременным, потому что ну _серьезно._

Но опера не окончена, пока не споет толстая леди. Или пока добрый доктор не вскрикнет, или одно, или другое.

Потому что эмоциональный груз, о котором мы говорили? Он никуда из этой комнаты не делся. Конечно, его стало меньше, по сравнению с тем, что они принесли вначале, но разум Шерлока не отказывается так легко от некоторых вещей и в отношении этой он так легко не собирался сдаваться.

Так что, когда Джон сказал: «Я думаю, стоит закончить всю эту чепуху с бритьем немного позже, а пока ты мне расскажешь об этой своей непристойной сексуальной фантазии. Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать мне, как ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью, Шерлок, да, я действительно так думаю…» - ну, Шерлок так и сделал.

Вроде как.

«Я хочу…»

Шерлок посмотрел сверху вниз на своего любимого, в его светло-синие спокойные, разумные, честные, не-сумасшедшие-как-я глаза, и внезапно почувствовал себя идиотом.

Господи боже, как он ненавидел это ощущение.

«…эм, хлыст. Только и всего.»

Помните, что Шерлок не врет, разве что подозреваемым и незнакомцам? Ну, вот это было как раз по сути ложью, но когда он врет Джону, он не хочет этого на самом деле, только не Джону.

К сожалению, он совсем не умеет этого делать.

«Лжец.»

Если бы в этом маленьком пространстве вместе с ними был еще кто-то, вероятно в этот момент этот кто-то закатил бы глаза и сказал: «Боже, опять начинается,» - потому что в ванной все снова становилось интенсивным и эмоциональным и вроде как откровенным, но каким-то образом Джон распознал это и приструнил, сказав: «Скажи мне, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, или я спущусь вниз и нассу на твой лунный камень.»

Ни один живой человек не способен удержать свой эмоциональный груз после этих слов в этом порядке.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.»

Бам. Он сказал это. Готово. Сделано. Джон кивнул, чтобы показать, что он услышал, еще раз кивнул, чтобы подбодрить.

Но Шерлок ничего более не говорил. Какое-то время. Потом он открыл рот и не сказал ничего еще немного. Наконец, даже он сам устал от своих глупых страхов и выпихнул из себя эти слова, откровенные, страстные и звучавшие глупо даже в его собственных ушах. «Ори на меня, Джон. Просто ори на меня, повысь голос, будь громким. Убеди меня, заставь меня поверить.»

Джон приподнялся, проковылял уточкой на коленях до туалета. Шерлок притянул его ближе, спрятал лицо у Джона на плече. Добрый доктор ничего не сказал; он знал, что сейчас будет трудная часть, близилось открытие.

«Ори, вопи, кричи мне, что ты…что…ты…»

Тело Шерлока начало напрягаться, сжиматься, и даже хотя он был плотно к нему прижат, добрый доктор ощутил, как его любимый стал отдаляться, съеживаться.

_Убеди меня. Заставь меня поверить._

«…что…что ты…что ты чувствуешь…»

Достаточно.

Джон встал, залез на колени к Шерлоку, оседлал его на унитазе – боже, они так и не выбрались из ванной для этого – его пальцы скользнули в кудри Шерлока, сжались в кулаки. Он пристально посмотрел в туманные глаза и очень осторожно, тихо, четко процедил: «Слушай. Меня. _Ты. Слушаешь?_ »

Шерлок сделал резкий выдох, его руки плотно обвились вокруг талии Джона.

Добрый доктор один раз качнул бедрами, ощутил давление эрекции Шерлока между ними.

«Я спрошу еще раз, Шерлок, ты слушаешь?» Голос Джона все еще был негромок, но при этом звучал, как едва сдерживаемый крик.

_Да, Джон._

\- Скажи это, Шерлок.

\- Да, Джон.

\- Повтори. – Голос Джона…чуть громче.

\- Да, Джон. – Голос Шерлока…чуть тише.

\- _Повтори. –_ Громче.

\- Да. – Тише.

\- Что да?

\- Да, Джон.

\- Еще раз.

\- Да, Джон.

Джон притянул голову Шерлока поближе, пока их носы не соприкоснулись, мимолетом отметил, что Шерлок под ним ерзал.

«Что значит твое «да», Шерлок?» - его голос теперь был достаточно громким, чтобы его можно было услышать из гостиной, но недостаточно громким для соседней квартиры.

Дыхание Шерлока было чуть неровным, а его разум слегка путался, так что он не сразу ответил, и тогда Джон заорал – на этот раз так громко, что Шерлок вздрогнул, - «Отвечай мне!»

«Что я знаю, что ты меня любишь!»

Джон сжал голову Шерлока ладонями, схватил его крепко и начал тереться о его стояк.

«Еще раз, Шерлок!»

Джон знал, что это было нечто противоположное тому, что хотел Шерлок, диаметрально противоположное. Он хотел услышать эти слова из уст Джона, но Джон произносил эти слова раньше, дюжину раз за всего дюжину недель. Пора было их произнести и Шерлоку.

«Черт побери!» - Джон резко толкнул грудью своего любимого, так что позвоночник стройного мужчины ударился о прохладный фарфоровый бачок, «Повтори это, Шерлок, _сейчас же!_ »

«Ты меня любишь, ты меня любишь, ты меня любишь, я знаю, что ты меня любишь!»

«Громче!»

Голова Шерлока моталась на шее, его кости размягчались и что-то у него в груди болело и горело, порхало, а потом взлетело.

Джон просунул одну руку между ними, чтобы на член Шерлока было больше давления, начал резко двигать бедрами с каждым вскриком.

«Скажи это, Шерлок, кричи об этом, ори!»

Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, оба кулака стискивали перед свитера Джона, он едва мог двигаться, ему не на что было опереться, но Джон двигался за них обоих, и все, что Шерлок мог сделать – было только это, только слова.

«Джон любит меня!»

Джон резко двинул бедрами вниз.

«Джон любит меня!» - прорычал Шерлок.

«Джон любит меня!» - прокричал он.

«Джон любит меня!» - простонал он.

Шерлок наконец позволил себе уронить голову и опереть ее о стену, и тогда он заревел, - «Он любит меня, он любит меня… Джон, Джон, Джон, ДжонДжонДжонДжонДжонобоже _Джон!_ »

* * *

 

Это была славная ночь.

После того, как Шерлок кончил – в ванной, на унитазе, почти полностью одетый, с наполовину обнаженным Джоном на коленях, боже милосердный – они наконец отправились в спальню.

Ничего особенного не произошло после того, как они туда добрались, честно говоря, потому что попробуйте вы пробраться через столько эмоциональных завалов за один день и посмотрите, насколько энергично _вы_ себя почувствуете.

Но когда Шерлок проснулся где-то около половины десятого? Ну, у него родилась гениальная идея. Он потрогает Джона. Пока Джон спит.

Прикосновения крыльев бабочки, так их потом назовет Джон. Едва-ощутимые-нежные-как-шелковые-крылья прикосновения, скольжения и поглаживания кончиков пальцев тут-и-там-и-везде, нежно и чувственно лаская внутреннюю поверхность локтя, за коленом или ухом, деликатные, подрагивающие касания губ и внутренней поверхности бедер и над сосками, прикосновения настолько осторожные, такие нежные, такие терпеливые, что тело спящего мужчины наконец пробудилось, хотя он продолжал спать.

Пробудилось в достаточной мере, чтобы начать пульсировать, чтобы его рот приоткрылся, проснулось достаточно, чтобы мягкий член удлинился, затвердел, начал подтекать.

Когда Джон наконец проснулся, его разбудил собственный стон, а когда ловкие пальцы Шерлока скользнули внутрь него и потом обхватили его, все было очень просто и легко, Джон начал кончать, выгибая спину и испустив задыхающийся вздох.

После _этого_ они позвонили Анджело. Он сказал им приходить, да, разумеется он покормит их после закрытия, нет проблем, рад помочь, глупые мальчишки, могли бы и не спрашивать.

До того, как они туда отправились, однако, Шерлоку пришлось побриться.

У него ушло на это меньше пяти минут.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
